


You've made a mistake

by InLust



Series: Femslash February 2016 [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Colluding with the Enemy, F/F, Knights - Freeform, Princesses, joffrey being a bitch, kidnappings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery and Joffrey are on their way to the North to make negotiations with the Stark family on behalf of the king, but someone doesn't want that to happen.</p><p>And Margaery really doesn't mind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've made a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> this was from the prompt: "your father is my nemesis"
> 
> also this is unbeta'd because im so tired right now sorry! hope you enjoy it regardless

Margaery ignores the way the weather becomes significantly colder as the carriage moves forward. She’s distracted by the bumpiness of the road and the dips in the carriage that she’s starting to feel sick. 

Across from her  betrothed, Joffrey, sits regally. His frown growing deeper and deeper. He’s already slapped the front of the carriage and yelled at the driver. But it’s not the driver’s fault the roads to the North are difficult. 

Margaery’s never been to the North before. She was excited for the journey, but the closer they were to the Stark’s domain, the more she felt they were unwelcomed. 

She heard stories of the North. The stories of the Starks’ rumored lycanthropy. The stories of those wishing ill intentions disappearing without notice. The stories of winter coming in an all consuming manner. Of course, they were just stories. 

The Starks have visited King’s Landing before. They were...normal. Quite pleasant. Margaery enjoyed their company the most out of the court. They were devoid of corruption and hidden agendas. They yielded respect from anyone who crossed their paths. 

“I’ll be glad when this journey is over,” Joffrey seethes. “Once Winterfell belongs to the crown, there will be no more Starks.”

Margaery keeps herself from rolling her eyes blatantly. To think the king and the Hand would be so naive as to think the Starks could be bought. 

The Prince apparently speaks too quickly because horses’ loud whinnying breaks the bumps and thumps from the road and they come to a screeching halt. 

There’s a loud yell outside of the carriage and Margaery tries to look out the window to see what’s going on. 

“Protect the Prince!” the yells come clearly before the sound of metal against metal begins. There’s a singing echo as the royal guards’ swords against an unfamiliar blade. 

Margaery’s ears perk to this and she stares at Joffrey, who begins to cower in his seat. She rolls her eyes in a huff. 

The door to the carriage is practically ripped open and Margaery screams. In the back of her mind, she registers Joffrey’s screams as well. 

There are two men standing before them, dressed in rags and leathers covering their faces. Both of them brandishing short swords.

“My lord!” Margaery yells as the knight drags Joffrey by his leg out of the carriage. 

There’s a loud thump as Joffrey hits the ground with a thump. 

Margaery screams when the knight turns to her and grabs onto her wrist to pull her onto the ground as well. She hears multiple footsteps all around and tries to regain her focus.

One of the bandits has their foot on Joffrey’s chest pinning him down, while the other wraps his arm around Margaery to stop her from running.

“Enough!” a voice suddenly yells. 

Suddenly, everything seems to stop. The bandits freeze in place before turning to the sound of the voice.

A knight appears before them, clad in rich silver breastplate, no sigil, no crest, just a red cape on its back. The knight brandishes a broadsword that shines under the wintry sunlight. Margaery can tell the blade is specially made with Valyrian steel. 

“Get out of here,” the knight orders. His voice is husky and low. 

The bandits shiver at the order before throwing Margaery to the ground and jumping off of Joffrey. They’re stumbling over themselves as they rush off. 

Joffrey sits up with a cough. “Who are you?” he demands. Margaery looks at him incredulously because she’s sure this knight just saved them.

The knight is suddenly over him and the blade is pointed at his neck. He is a blubbering mess in seconds. “Leave,” the knight orders. “You don’t belong here.”

“I am the Prince! I have business here! Who do you think you are?!”

Margaery looks around for the rest of the guards, but they’re either incapacitated or dead. In the distance she can hear more of their troops rushing towards them. 

The knight turns his head and pulls his blade back. He hears the sounds too. He turns on Margaery before reaching out for her. Margaery backs up screaming but is suddenly upside down as the knight throws her over his shoulder with ease. She’s screaming and kicking to be released.

“You will be hearing from me,” the knight says before running off. 

Margaery doesn’t know how long she’s been screaming and kicking for as she feels herself being rushed through the forest. The knight is unusually quick, practically leaping through the forest that Margaery can’t see where they are headed. 

They finally stop after awhile and the knight practically drops Margaery against the tree roughly. She’s out of breath from yelling and feels sore as her back hits the bark. She looks around and see they’re close to a quiet stream. She looks fearfully around, back from where they came from and sees the dense forest behind them. 

“Who are you?” she shivers as she asks. 

The knight takes off his cape and throws it around Margaery’s cold body. “You will live,” he states roughly. “Just as long as you do as I say.”

“Why should I do that?” Margaery snaps back quickly.

“Your father has wronged many people but he will not touch the North,” the knight growls as a hand pushes Margaery back against the tree roughly. 

“My father?” Margaery echoes in confusion. “My father--” she takes a second, “you mean my father-in-law?” She scoffs before laughing loudly. It’s very unbecoming of her as a princess but she could care less. “You think I care? I am worth as much to them as I am to you. Nothing.”

The knight backs a step. “You are the princess are you not?”

“By marriage,” Margaery clarifies. 

The knight freezes. Margaery rolls her eyes. Clearly, this knight is new to royalty. Margaery Tyrell is far from a bargaining chip. Her family controls the purse but that doesn’t mean she can do much. Joffrey will probably let her die before heeding some order of a rogue knight. 

“Have you met the royal family?” the princess points amused. “You understand how easily they can turn on their alliances. I would be what they call collateral.”

The knight growls and he sounds frustrated. 

“Come on,” Margaery jests playfully, “tell me this plan of yours and I’ll tell you whether or not it’ll work.”

“You’re my enemy,” the knight reminds, sounding exasperated. There’s a higher pitch that slips through briefly. 

“Correction, my father-in-law.”

“And what? You would ally yourself with me?”

Margaery shrugs. “You made a mistake. I would love to see the royal family overturned. I think it’s time for a new family to rise. As a princess, I privy to many details that may interest you.”

The knight turns to her quickly, intrigued. 

“At a price of course,” Margaery quickly adds, causing the knight to tip his head in curiosity. 

He doesn’t say anything before reaching for his helm and pushing it off. 

It turns out the knight isn’t a man at all as a curtain of red is released from underneath, revealing gorgeous red locks that Margaery’s only heard of. The family of Tully’s in Riverrun are said to have rich red hair. 

Margaery gasps as she stares into icy blue eyes against the icy pale skin. 

“You’re---”

“Sansa Stark,” she simply says as she tucks the helm under her arm and shakes out her hair. “Now, name your price.”

**Author's Note:**

> more fics at nocteverbascio.tumblr


End file.
